


Afterglow

by outruntheavalanche



Series: ffa drabbles [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of sex pollen, Angst, Characters Don't Know They're Related, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: Afterward, Leia curls up and presses herself into a corner of the cold, austere cell.





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Handwavily set between ESB and ROTJ.

Afterward, Leia curls up and presses herself into a corner of the cold, austere cell. The chill seeps through her pores, reminding her of the cold on Hoth. Try as she might, rubbing trembling hands over her bare arms, she can't warm herself up.   
  
She can feel it— _him_ —dripping between her thighs. Almost reflexively, Leia tugs her shredded tunic into her lap to hide her nakedness.  
  
When she closes her eyes, she sees Luke's blond hair and sky-blue eyes, can still feel the weight of him on top of her, the burning ache between her thighs as he fucks her.   
  
Leia squeezes her eyes shut and forces away the flashes of Luke with memories of Han.   
  
Finally, after an interminably long silence, his voice lights up the dark: "Are you all right?"   
  
Leia looks up, meeting his piercing blue eyes across the room.  
  
"Y-yes," Leia stammers, shivering against the chill. "Are you?"  
  
"I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about," he says.   
  
She hears Luke shuffling across the cell, his robes the barest hint of a whisper across duracrete.   
  
Leia hopes he doesn't touch her. Her skin still burns with guilt where he touched her before.   
  
"It's okay," he says, though she knows he's only trying to soothe her frayed nerves and allay her guilt.  
  
Leia bows her head, her braid slipping off her bare shoulder. He moves close enough to touch her but, to her great relief, he doesn't reach out.   
  
"Wh-what was it?" she asks, quietly. "That came over us, I mean."  
  
"I can't be certain," Luke murmurs, crouching in front of her. His fingers reach out and graze the edge of her torn, stained gown. "I'm sorry, Leia. I should have been more careful. I should have—"  
  
Leia snaps her head up, her gaze locking with Luke's. "Don't," she snaps, cutting off his protests with a single hard look. "You didn't want this any more than I did. We did nothing wrong.  _You_  did nothing wrong, Luke."  
  
"How will you ever be able to look at me and not see the man who—who—" Luke stumbles over the words.   
  
She knows what he wants to say but can't bring himself to.  
  
Leia slips a hand out from under her soiled gown and touches his arm, lightly, briefly, before pulling her hand away lest an ember flare into flame and consume them once again.   
  
"Look at me," she demands, relieved he needs no more coddling or prodding. "I'll be able to look at you and see my friend. A friend who did what he had to to save my life."  
  
"Leia..." Luke protests weakly.   
  
"We won't tell Han about this, when we find him," Leia says, nodding decisively. "And we won't speak of this ever again, if that's what you want. We'll move on from this."  
  
Luke finally manages to look at her, then, his eyes swimming with unshed tears. "Leia, when we were together..."  
  
"Don't," Leia says again, shaking her head.   
  
She doesn't know what Luke is going to say, she knows only that she can't afford to hear it now. Not when they're so close to saving Han. Not when she's so close to having him back. She won't let Luke jeopardize that, no matter how much she adores him.   
  
Sighing, Leia tugs her torn gown around her as best she can.  
  
"Here." Luke slips off his robe and drapes it over her shoulders, smoothing his hands over her arms.   
  
"Thank you," Leia says, pulling the robe tightly around her.   
  
Luke lifts his head, falling pensively silent for a moment. "Let's leave this place," he finally says. "And never return."  
  
"I couldn't agree more." Leia reaches out, squeezes her hand around Luke's, and lets him pull her back to her feet.


End file.
